intertwined
by Queen Sea
Summary: Trixie and all of the Bob-Whites, including the new ones from A new Bob-white, are shooed into Melinda's house. But what happens when one of the Bob-Whites is already there? u will need to read Escaping the madness Tb fans all u need to know is at the top of the 1st ch and A New Bob-White. GH fans, read my AN, before the 1st ch in this book Rated T ENJOY!
1. Meeting the BobWhites of Glen

Here is all you need to know… If you have never seen Ghost Whisperer. All you need to know for this story is: Melinda can see ghost. Aiden can see ghosts, shinnies (dead kids that have gone into the light) and shadows. (parts of people that can't go into the light) Eli can hear ghosts. Jim and Melinda= married. Aiden=son, (Melinda and Jim) Delia= friend. (I put this up 'cause I know people I know will read this.) Cassidy= shinny.

For Trixie Belden… all you need to know is Trixie, Honey, Jim, Brian, Mart, Di, and Dan are characters out of the books. They are in a club called The Bob-Whites of Glen Road. They have red jackets that say BWG, (there club name short) in white, on the back. Pierre is an old villain. Jim + Trixie = lov. Honey+ Brian=lov. Di+ Dan=lov. Brian, Mart, Trix, and Bobby= fam. Honey, and Jim= fam. Di, Terry, Lerry, Mary, and Clarie= Fam.

ENJOY! :)

Long chapter I am proud of my self… This is probably the longest chapter you will read in this book.

Chapter 1

"Everybody," Sea says to Melinda, Aiden, Jim, Ned, Delia, and Eli. "This is..."

"This is Trixie Belden," Points to the girl with blue eyes and sandy curls."Honey Wheeler," points to the girl with honey colored hair. "Di," Points to the girl with shiny black hair. "Dora Grace," points to the girl with shortly cropped dark hair, freckles, and light blue eyes. "Winnie Ling," points to a girl with long, waist-length red hair, piercing emerald. "Daisy Cameron nick name DaisyDuck" points to the girl with medium length curly brunette with blue eyes, and long eyelashes, slim build. "Amelia Amy Pond, we all call her Amy," points to the girl with shoulder-length red hair. "Rikki Belliston" points to the girl with short, brown shoulder length hair. "and finally, for girls, my sister, Jeanette Belding." Points to girl with short blonde hair down to her shoulders. Blue eyes.

"Now for the boys… This is Jim." Points to the boy with red hair and green eyes. "Brian," points to the boy with Tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. "Mart," points to the boy with Blue eyes, freckles and a blonde crew cut. "And lastly, Dan." Points to the boy with Dark hair, sideburns and dark eyes.

"Now whose house are we in? How did we get here? And Who are those people?" Trixie asks Sea pointing to Melinda, Jim, Aiden, Eli, Delia, and Ned.

"That is Melinda," points to the woman with shoulder length, dark brown hair. "Jim," points to the man with jet black hair. "Delia," points to a woman with brown hair that goes down to just past her shoulders. "Aiden," points to the little boy.

"Nice to meet you all." Aiden says. His black hair almost covers his eyes.

"This is Eli," points to the man with messy brown hair. "and last, but least, Ned," points to the man/boy/ teenager, with reddish brown hair.

"So, now that everyone is introduced… Now whose house are we in? How did we get here?" Trixie asked.

"Melinda's and how you got here no idea." Sea answered.

"How do we get back?" Dora asked.

"None of us have any idea." Sea says sadly.

"I know, but first your and Trixie's enemies want revenge. That's why the Bob-Whites are here. That's why Sea has two memories. She was in two different dimensions and now she is in one so her mind has morphed into one. She is going to have a lot of pain soon. There is no way to stop it. Oh, yes one last thing… The shadows are back!" a random ghost says the leaves.

Sea hearing all of this falls to the floor and starts to cry.

"Sea what's wrong?" All of the Bob-Whites cried.

"Sea, Jim and I won't let that happen." Melinda says, having heard the ghost.

"Mom, Uncle Eli, can I tell them?" Sea asks.

"Sea, she's not our mom." Jeanette informs her.

"Jeanette… I am from 2 worlds; I have 2 sets of parents…" Sea dies down. Melinda nods.

"Tell them about me too, Sea" Eli says.

"Sea what are they talking about?" Winnie asks.

"Here, I can see and hear ghost, shinnies, and shadows. Aiden can too. Melinda can only see and hear ghosts. And Uncle Eli here can only hear ghosts." Sea starts. She pauses to decide how to next word it. "Shinnies are dead children that have gone into the light. Shadows are parts of dead people who can't go into the light… And ghosts are dead people that haven't gone into the light." Sea finishes.

"A ghost had come just before I landed on my knees. He said… 'I know, but first Melinda's and Trixie's enemies want revenge.' That most likely means two of my enemies. 'That's why the Bob-Whites are here. That's why Sea has two memories. She was in two different dimensions and now she is in one so her mind has morphed into one. She is going to have a lot of pain soon. There is no way to stop it. Oh, yes one last thing… The shadows are back!' to our answer to having no idea how you got here." Sea said after a moment's hesitation.

"Sea this is terrible!" Daisy could say.

Crash!

"No one move!" two voices Sea never wanted to hear again shouted.


	2. Who is it?

Chapter 2

_Crash!_

"No one move!" two voices Sea never wanted to hear again shouted.

Ali and Jack walked into the room both holding guns. Jack looked older than in there last meet. His has jet black hair is the same. Bright, piercing green eyes are worst. And he is taller and skinnier. Again he has a chinese dumpling in his hand that he eats quickly, again.

"Ali, Jack... not again." Sea whimpers.

"Yes, Sea, it's us!" they say together. Jack turns Jeanette.

"Miss me hon?" He asks.

"Never!" Jeanette spits.

"Oh, you'll grow to love me, sweet." Jack assures.

"Sea, get your butt over here. And how old are you?" Ali orders.

"I am 10." Sea answered at once.

"Sea i thought you were 13." Honey said.

"And I thought you were 9!" Melinda exclaimed.

"I changed a year older when my mind from Trixie's world got here." Sea explained as she walked slowly over to Ali and Jack.

"Jack so you still have all of your workers?" Ali asked.

"Jack, why are you punishing me this time brother?" Jim asked making sure to say brother kindly and with all of his heart.

"Not you Jim. Jeanette, Sea, and Trixie. Jeanette for leaving me to die! And Trixie for being them. I hate how she acts all better than everyone. And never bothering to be nice to anyone, but you Bob-Whites!" Jack started. "And Sea for being Trixie's friend. I've time traveled. This is my second time! I've live three lives this being my third. The first I was in your grade. You never even noticed me! I SAT NEXT TO TRIXIE IN 20 CLASSES OVER THE YEARS!BUT DID SHE EVER EVEN NOTICE ME OR ACKNOWLEDGED THAT I WAS THERE? NO!" Jack blew in Jim and Trixie's faces.

"Jack..." Trixie said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Jeanette, Sea, Trixie, Honey, Di, Whinnie, and Rikki, Come you are going with us. You all are going to help me get back at Jeanette, Sea, and Trixie. Jim you come too." Jack decides, putting a gun to Sea's head. Sea freezes, not wanting to get hurt.

"And let's see, Melinda, Aiden, and... Ned." Ali says. "You come to hurt Sea!" He finishes.

"Jim Clancy, you won't be getting them back this time." Ali states.

"Brian, Mart, Dora, Amy, Daisy, Dora, and Dan you won't be getting your friends back... EVER." Jack says.


	3. Leaving Friends and Family

in the rest of the chapters i'll be quoting A new Bob-White and Escaping the madness...

and i hope you like the 2 twists!

Chapter 3

"Please, Ali, not again. Please..." Sea died down having given up.

"Sea, like you said to me before, don't give up! I believe in you." Trixie pleaded.

"Trixie, Sea just give up. I want pay back. So, you will always be watched and guarded." Jack said. "Now you'll all behave ' cause you don't want this hurt do you?" Jack asked turning my head to everyone.

"Please, Ali, Jack, let Sea go please. Take me instead." both Jim's said at once.

"Oh, Sea put my in jail Jim's, so she needs to pay!" Ali shot back.

"And I need Sea to make Trixie, Jeanette, and her pay Jim's. Clancy your never getting them back. Same to you Bob-Whites. They're mine!" Jack assured.

"Please, let me keep my family, you just took them a week ago, and I just got them back yesterday. You are the reincarnation of the devil." Jim Clancy spat the last part.

"Jim, you are a piece of junk. You had to use that kid there," points to Ned, "to get Melinda and Sea back. I am doing them a favor.

"How is this a favor? You are taking my from my Dad! And my Uncle!" Sea spits.

"What about your real dad?" Ali teased.

"You? Do mean you? No! You may be my blood dad, but you'll never be my real Dad! That will always be Jim! And you can never change that!" Sea flared.

"You, tried to do test on me! You didn't like me for being your daughter! Just being your experiment! You are no dad of mine! To me you are only a word I can't say!" Sea spit. She paused.

"Mom broke up with you for that and you still tried to get back! Why? Did you already know then that I could see ghosts? Why do you have to do this to me? Why?" Sea yelled, tears escaping her eyes.

"Daughter, let's go. Come whoever we ordered to come. Were going." Ali said.

Ali let go of Sea. Sea flew (almost literally) to Melinda. (fave line!)

"I'm scared. I know Ali, and he's going to do test on us. Melinda." Sea whimpered. Melinda held Sea in what she was hoping to be a comforting idea. It seemed (not sure if it is ee or ea) to work.

"Sea I know." Melinda said as Ali yanked Sea away from Melinda.

"MELINDA!" Sea screamed.

"Aiden, Trixie, and Jeanette, you come to." Jack ordered as Sea got pulled over to a trailer.

"But-" Sea was interrupted by one of her friends.

Sea, Aiden, Trixie, and Jeanette gave one last longing glance at the rest of them before they were shoved into the trailer.

"Sit, somewhere, anywhere." Ali said.

"But-" Sea was cut off by a nice sweet voice she was happy to hear.

"Ali! not again... Sea, Aiden how are you? You do know that the shadows are back right? The shinnies are ready to hel- SHADOW!" Cassidy squeaks.

"The who?" Trixie asks.

"The- wait can you see Cassidy too?" Sea whispers. Trixie nods. "The shadows. I'll explain later."

Aiden and Sea look around to see that a shadow is possessing Ali. Sea whimpers knowing that with the shadows possessing Ali she was in trouble.

"Sea, what's wrong? Do you see something?" Ali asked with a devilish smile. "And don't lie to me." Ali warns. Sea nods.

"A-A sh-shadow." Sea stampers.

"Melinda! Jim!" Sea screams as Ali walks over to her.


	4. What do we do now?

_**if any one is reading please let me know! by... PM or... wait for it... REVIEWING! please...**_

I created 2 polls please answer!

Chapter 4

"Delia, What do I do I just got them back yesterday. Now there gone again." Jim Clancy whispered.

"Jack has Trixie, Sea, Rikki, Jeanette, Honey, Jim and Di. AGAIN!" Dan said kicking the closest wall. "Oh, sorry Jim." Dan said realizing what he did. Jim just nodded.

"They have my son Ned! Why? What do they want him for?" Delia asked in a tone that you knew she was just asking to be asking.

"Melinda! Jim!" Sea's voice drifted into the room.

"Sea!" Jim called back dashing out of the house. Jim got outside just to see the trailer leave, the back of Sea's head to the back window. And to see the semi leave.

The last thing Jim heard was from Ned. "Top, Right." Jim knew he could do nothing else out here so he dashed inside.

"Delia, Ned called back Top, Right before they took them does that mean any thing to you?" Jim jumped as soon as his toe was in the house.

"No..." Delia said slowly.

"Top, right..." Mart mumbled aloud.

"Bob-Whites!" Mart called. "What could 'Top, Right' mean?"

"A car seat." Daisy started. "Top is the front, and right is the passenger seat." Daisy offered.

Brian turned to Delia. "Are there any cars where the passenger seat might have something hidden?"

"Yes, that is possible. Let's look." Delia agreed exiting the house. They went to Delia's car opened it up and searched the passenger seat.

"Not a car..." Amy trialed off.

"What?" Eli asked looking around.

"Ghost." Delia and Jim say at once.

* * *

"Melinda! Jim!" Sea's cry carried into the semi.

"Sea!" Melinda cried. Gag. (predictable..._ :) :]_)

"Melinda, don't fight them this time or you_ will_ get hurt." A ghost warned. Melinda nodded in acknowledgement.

"Melinda, who are you talking to?" One of the men ordered taking off her gag.

"A-A ghost." she whispered.

"A what?" he asked again.

"A-A ghost." Melinda managed a little louder.

"Mel, are you okay?" Ned asked concerned. Melinda nodded. She mouthed a 'thank you'

"What did the ghost say?" another man asked.

"No-Not at fight, like I did last time." Melinda whimpered.

"And are you going to listen to it?" The man asked. Melinda nodded to scared to talk.

"Smart. She's gotten smarter from last time." The first man says to the other one.

"So! kiddies! Did you all hear our little conversation?" another man asks. Everyone shakes their heads. "Well basically, don't fight us or else." Everyone nods.

* * *

"Ali, I can help you. Please don't do this." Sea says shrinking away. The only difference that made was Ali advancing faster.

"Pl-Please Ali don't do anything rash. Please." Sea asked as Ali towered over her. Ali grabbed Sea's arm and Sea gave the most high pitched, bloody murder scream you ever heard.


	5. Sea?

oh, yes and Bobby can't say help so he says holp.

ps please do my poles...

Chapter 5

"Sea!" Trixie cried.

"Ali, stop!" Aiden ordered.

"And Aiden, who, may I ask, is going to stop me?" Ali teased.

"Now?" Cassidy's voice floated in to Aiden's ear. Aiden held his hands out for Shinnies' to grab on to. One by one all of the shinnies had formed a line and the trailer was so bright.

"You think that is going to work this time?" Ali's voice was possessed. "Not this time sonny." 'He' said to Aiden.

"Aiden! Trixie! Jeanette! Holp!" Sea quoted from Bobby. Ali pressed a button. A clear wall floated down from the ceiling. It landed on the floor and Sea was trapped.

"Test time!" Ali chirped happily.

"Why do you have to do tests?" Sea asked wanting information.

"... you'll see!" Ali teased. Sea wasn't sure that Ali even knew what test.

* * *

Trixie, Aiden, and Jeanette were terrified. They tried to yell at Ali, but they weren't heard by Sea or Ali. The wall was sound proof.

"Aiden, what are we going to do?" Trixie asked. "A shadow, what ever that is, has Sea!"

"A shadow is a part of a ghost that can't go into the light. As best as I know. Shinnies are ghost children that have gone into the light. So you can see both, correct?" Trixie nodded.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Jeanette questioned.

"Jeanette, I can do the same thing as Sea and Aiden..." Trixie trailed off.

"You what!" Jeanette yelled.

"I can see and hear ghosts, shinnies, and shadows." Trixie informed feeling a little embarrassed. All conversation was gone as Sea gave a scream to remember. Aiden, Jeanette, and Trixie all turned to see Ali injecting something into Sea's arm.

* * *

"Sea, this will make it so you can't see, ghost, shinnies, or _SHADOWS_." Ali said.

"I like seeing Ghosts and Shinnies." Sea whimpered.

"And shadows?" Ali questioned hooking Sea into a set of chains on the floor.

"If I can keep seeing Shinnies, and Ghosts then I am fine with seeing shadows." Sea responded plainly.


	6. Melinda's discovery

Do you ever want to 'call' one of the characters by a nickname but feel you can't or shouldn't? That is how i feel a lot...

Please do my polls on my profile! pls!

more things you need to know!

Mart uses big words and words that people won't understand... Jim has a temper, he easily blows his top. I call it (in my story at least) Jim's redhead temper...

Chapter 6

"What is Ali doing to Sea?" Melinda asked.

"Who knows, that's not part of my job. Whatever Ali does, doesn't matter to me." One of the men responded.

"Sea is my little girl." Melinda set a trap. "And all I know is she is in trouble! Didn't you hear her call my name?" Melinda looked pleadingly into the mans eyes.

"Well you'll find out what he did when we get to the hideout!" the man said falling into Melinda's trap.

"Please, try and find out. For me?" Melinda said in a small tone so no one else would hear. Melinda then made a puppy dog face (it works for her) and looked directly into the man's eyes.

"Okay, okay." The man said pulling out a device. He turned it on. he looked intently at the screen for a minute before turning it off. "Ali is injecting something into Sea's arm. Sea looks scared." He responded.

"Poor Sea." Melinda whispered looking away. Ned came over to Melinda.

"Are you okay Mel?" Ned asked. Melinda shook her head. "Mel, what is it?" Ned questioned.

"Sea... Ali is injecting something into her. What do we do?"Melinda cried to Ned.

"Mel I don't know... Have your ghost said anything?" Ned asked. The lights flickered.

"Ned, Melinda what's going on?" Rikki demanded. "And what are you two _catechizing_ (asking) each other?" Rikki demanded. "Ops! I mean what are you two _asking_ each other!" Rikki corrected her self. _If I turn into Mart no one will understand me! Except maybe Mart..._

"About Sea." Ned responded. Honey, Di, Whinnie, and Rikki came over to Melinda and Ned.

"Melinda we're scared." Di and Honey said at once.

"What are you two talking about Sea about?" Whinnie queried. (asked, sorry running out of words... I'm Mart! lol)

"She, she's hurt. Ali injected something into her... We need to do something..." Melinda informed.

"What!" Jim cried running over. "Ali did WHAT?" Jim cried. "What about Trixie, and Jeanette?" Jim flared. His redhead temper flying.

"Jim, we know nothing of Jeanette or Trix-" Melinda stop short.

"Asking the man whats going on with Sea is not behaving. There going to make you pay later. Be warned, and this little conversation here, doesn't help. Though just to let you know Jeanette, Trixie and Aiden are fine... Physically." A different ghost, not from before, breathed into Melinda's ear.

Melinda noticed the ghost was bright, and an older woman. _a grandma maybe? _Then, Melinda realized who it was. _Mary Ann! Her grandmother!_

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Melinda snarled. "Why aren't you in the light?"

"Honey, I am in the light. I am your guardian angel." Mary Ann purred.

"Melinda! Who are you Talking to?" One of the bigger, buff men asked.

"My- my grandmother. She-she is my guard-guardian a-angel." Melinda replied shakily.

"That better be it." The man spat back.

"It it is sir." Melinda whimpered. Melinda had tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"MEL!" Jim cried waking up from his dream. Jim looked around for Melinda. _Not there! It wasn't a dream! How will I get them back?_ Jim got up and Went downstairs to get some coffee, he didn't expect to see the rest of the Bob-Whites up. _What are they doing?_


	7. Jim's dilemma

If u r reading please review, tell me how i am doing, what u like what u don't like etc. Please.

The boy Bob-Whites cook!

Chapter 7

"So- okay- yes. Who are you? and why can I see you?- You're my what!- Okay- Yes now I'm leaving to go do that." Eli turned.

"What was that about?" Amy asked concerned.

"Top, Right. Top, Right drawer. It's so simple! How come we didn't think of this earlier?" Eli cried.

"What is in his drawer?" Delia asked.

"The device!" Jim yelled with relief.

"The what?" Everyone pleaded.(i'm still Mart!(asked))

"The device we used to get them back before." Jim retorted. (responded)

"Oh! Jim, I'll go get it for you! See you in a few." Delia called running to her car. Tears grew in Jim's eyes. _She is such a good friend. I'm so happy Ali and Jack didn't take her. I would be screwed if they did._ Jim thought happily.

"Jim." Brian said.

"Yes... Brian?" Jim questioned. Brian nodded.

"Um, so can we get some dinner or something please? We can cook if you can't." Brian offered.

"Sure, go ahead." Jim replied absentmindedly. (absent minded or not really knowing what he is saying, just answering) The Bob-Whites left Jim and Eli standing there thinking.

"Come on in Jim." Eli ordered, pushing Jim in. Jim just nodded, thinking about all of the things he was going to do with Melinda, Sea and Aiden.

"Jim! Jim!" Delia yelled for the 5th time.

"Do you have it?" were the first words out out of Jim's mouth.

"Yes." Delia nodded.

"Will I ever get Mel, Aiden, or Sea back?" Jim cried to Delia.

"Yes. All of the above!" Delia said determined. Jim looked right into Delia's eyes. Delia say how much that had helped Jim. Jim was worried and scared.

_Jim is never like this. Poor Jim. How can I help?_ A ghost wondered. _He can't hear or see me... but the other man can hear me!_

"Eli! Listen!" The ghost paused until he was sure Eli was listening. "Everyone is scared. Sea just got a liquid injected into her. She may lose her gift from it. I'm not sure if she will or not."

"Jim! Delia! Bob-Whites! Everyone is scared. Sea just got a liquid injected into her. She may lose her gift from the injection. The ghost telling me this is not sure if she will or not lose her gift." Eli repeated.

"Jeanette, Aiden, and Trixie are all in a trailer with Sea. Melinda is in trouble with Jack and Ali." The ghost finished. "Bye, good luck." The ghost left.

"Jeanette, Aiden, and Trixie are all in a trailer with Sea. Melinda is in trouble with Jack and Ali." Eli said slowly, not wanting Jim to hear.

"Ghost! Help Melinda!" Jim cried to each wall.

"Jim, Jim, calm down. The ghost is gone. He also wished us good luck." Eli soothed.

"But Mel is in trouble!" Jim cried.

"Trixie has the same gift as Aiden and Sea!" The ghost said then left again.

"Bob-Whites! Listen closely! Trixie can see and hear Ghosts, Shinnies, and Shadows!" Eli informed.

"Trixie can what!" Everyone yelled at Eli.


	8. Can Sea see?

Sorry had to have u guys wait on Sea! I'll make this ch longer than my norm.

BE WARNED in this ch i am **Mart!**

Chapter 8

**_Recap!_**

_"Sea, this will make it so you can't see, ghost, shinnies, or SHADOWS." Ali said._

_"I like seeing Ghosts and Shinnies." Sea whimpered._

_"And shadows?" Ali questioned hooking Sea into a set of chains on the floor._

_"If I can keep seeing Shinnies, and Ghosts then I am fine with seeing shadows." Sea responded plainly._

**_Recap over!_**

"Were not happy with you being able to see and hear us. That just won't do for us." 'Ali' informed.

"Please don't do this, d-a-d." It pained Sea to say dad,(to Ali at least) but she said it any way. Ali froze, but only for a moment. Sea didn't notice the pause. Ali pulled out a needle. The needle had a translucent substance in it. Slowly Ali injected it into Sea. Sea passed out as Ali pulled out the needle.

* * *

When Sea woke up she was in a **box**. The box started to move up and Sea noticed that it was vamoosing (moving quickly) up, and that it was transparent. Once stopped she adverted (noticed) she was now a piece of the floor. Above her was Aiden, Melinda, and Trixie.

"Aiden! Trixie! Melinda!" Sea caterwauled.(screamed)

"Sea?" Melinda called hopefully looking around.

"Melinda! Look down!" Sea vociferated. (cried) Melinda looked down and ascertained (saw) Sea.

"Sea!" Melinda cried down to Sea. Melinda looked up. "Cassidy! HELP!" The glass around Sea disappeared. Jim and Ned raced over to help Sea out of the box.

"Sea!" Everyone cried hugging Sea. Ali and Jack detonated (burst) into the room. Sea fled into the nearest corner. Whinnie and Rikki built the first 'wall'. Trixie, Honey, and Di the next. Jeanette, Melinda, Aiden, Cassidy, and a few other shinnies next. Then finally in front, Jim and Ned.

"Sea, come here now! You too Melinda!" Ali and Jack ordered. Aiden saw that there was also a shadow or two on Jack.

"No! You two have mean old shadows on you, so No!" Aiden said stepping forward. Cassidy and the other shinnies came too. They formed a line and got rid of the shadow on Jack. Aiden turned to Cassidy. "Go next to Sea. See if she can see you." Cassidy went over to Sea.

"Sea can you hear me?" Cassidy interrogated. (asked)

"Cassidy? Are you here?" Sea questioned.

"Sea! You can hear me? You passed test one." Cassidy exclaimed. "Can you see me? I am right next to you." Sea turned to Cassidy.

"Cassidy, you are a little blurry,but i can see you." Sea said slowly.

"Sea you passed test two!" Cassidy yelled out!

"Sea can still see ghost, shinnies and shadows still!" 'Ali' disapproved.

"It's not up to you what I see and don't see!" Sea flared.

"MEN!" Jack called. About 25 men came in. "2 for each girl. 3 for the boys." Jack said as if it was routine.

The men ran at The group. In rows. 6 men then, 7men, 6 men, 4 men, 2 men. Jim and Ned were the first to go. Having 3 men for each of them doesn't help. **Don't** treat Trixie **or** Sea poorly or _the red head temper_ **will** come! Fair warning. Next to go was Aiden, Melinda and Jeanette. Sea curled up into a ball in the corner. Trixie, Honey, and Di came soon after. Finally Rikki and Whinnie went, leaving Sea curled up in a ball.

The two men meant for Sea walked over to her.

"Sea, come out of that ball or we'll have to force you out." one of the men stated.

"Don't hurt me." Sea said in a small scared voice.

"We won't if you behave." The man said in a soft, nice voice.

"Okay." Sea concurred. Sea uncurled and sat up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Sea quizzed.

"Take you to Ali and Jack." the man said softly.

"And why do they want me?" Sea pushed.

"For test probably." the man jibed. (answered)"And they also want Jeanette, Trixie, and Aiden."

"And if I don't come?" Sea catechized.(asked)

"They'll use your friends. By hurting them." the man riposted.(replied)

"Oh." Sea thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll come." Sea sighed (said) softly. Sea got up and The two men flanked her as they walked over to Ali and Jack. The men holding Jeanette, Trixie, and Aiden came with them too. Ali grabbed Sea roughly and dragged/carried her out of the room. Jeanette, Trixie, and Aiden followed quickly.


	9. Jim's frustration

i know that not everybody are Marts, so i hop u noticed that after a 'mart' word i put what it means or a synonymy in ()

Part of this chapter i have taken from Taken, by: Kailey12.

Chapter 9

_I'm going to kill Jack and Ali. They are bad people._ Jim thought pacing the room. _This room is more like a cell._ He thought. In one corned was Melinda. She was crying her eyes out. Ned was there trying to calm her down. Honey, Di, Whinnie, and Rikki were sitting in a corner trying to sleep. And Jim, well he was going to burn a hole in the carpet.

"They have both Trixie and Sea again." Jim says kicking the nearest wall.

"Jim, I want to go home." Honey said like a little kid.

Jim stopped pacing. "I know Hon, we all do." Jim agreed.

A wall flares up! Melinda shoot up to the screen. Sea! Trixie! Aiden! And Ali... They were all shone on the screen. Wait! Where's Jeanette! And Jack!

"Where's Jeanette and Jack!" Jim's redhead temper coming on.

"Jim, calm that temper. I've done them no harm... YET" 'Ali' teased.

"ALI!" Jim interjected. (yelled)

"Jimmy boy. Calm. Down. Or. Else." Ali warned. Jim's temper was now at it's peak. Di and Honey saw that and raced over.

"Jim, calm down please. You remember what happen last time don't you?" Di and Honey asked.

The memory flashes in Jim's mind...

_Jack does the most unexpected thing. He grab Trixie's head... Holds it still... And... He... Kisses her on the lips for 20sec then did the same to Sea. Trixie and Sea scream as Jack grabs on to their heads as I breaks the chains off the wall. I run towards Jack as Jack disappears with Trixie and Sea. This entire time Trixie and Sea are screaming their heads off._

Memory over..

_I can't do that to Sea again... or Trixie... or Aiden... Jim calm your self. __Jim calm your self. __Jim calm your self. __Jim calm your self._ Jim told himself this over and over until he had calmed down.

A needle got injected into Aiden, Trixie, and Sea.

"Temporarily they can't see ghosts." Ali chirped.

"What is going on with-" Honey was cut short by the screen changing.

On the screen Jeanette popped on. Jack sauntered.(slowly walked) As Jack advanced Jeanette backed up. Slowly Jack backed Jeanette into a corner. Frantically Jeanette looked for a way to get away.

"Honey, please, don't fight our love." Jack pleaded.

"I don't love **YOU**! I love someone else!" Jeanette cried as Jack came up close. Jack went in for a kiss. Jack had pinned Jeanette's arms up to the wall so she couldn't move her arms. Tears were flying down Jeanette's face. Jack was about to kiss Jeanette when she turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" Jack questioned, _his_ temper rising.

"I don't like you like that Jack." Jeanette whispered, almost to scared to say it aloud.

"You will! Give it time!" Jack shouted to her. Jack threw Jeanette to the floor and left. Jeanette hit the floor, hard, then curled up into a ball to cry.

The wall went dark.

"Jeanette!" Di, Honey, Whinnie and Rikki exclaimed at once.

"I - will - Kill - Jack - and - Ali." Jim said plain and simple.


	10. Cassidy's realization

If u want it to end nice than A New-Bob-White... please review this is almost over.

Chapter 10

Sea, Aiden, and Trixie passed out.

Sea had a dream. It was pleasant. Sea, Aiden, Trixie, Melinda, Ned, Jeanette, Honey, Di, Whinnie, and Rikki all got out... The thing that puzzled Sea was, how they got away... Ali took them back and sent Trixie and the gang home... Sea could now teleport to and from each place. She could stay with Melinda some of the time and Jeanette the other... Sea now had no idea how she got Ali to take them home, but she somehow got him to do it...

Sea bolted awake. When she woke there were people around her. The were all in white coats. She was chained to a table thing. Trixie was on a table next to her... Where was Aiden? Sea heard a yelp from behind a curtain. Aiden!

"What the heck are you weirdos doing?" Sea snapped at the white coats.(White coats r from Maximum Ride FYI)

"Examining you." One of them answered.

"I hate all of you." Sea informed in a normal voice.

"Don't care. You are a special specimen. You have blood that is different. You have two different blood types! This is so interesting! Oh, so interesting!" Another one said.

"Trix? Are you okay?" Sea called over.

"Yeah. And you?" Trixie replied.

"Fine, for having my blood drawn." Sea answered tartly.

"Sea! I know how to stop Ali and destroy the Shadows!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Cass, Where are you? I can't see you." Sea questioned.

"It's the injection you got." Cassidy informed.

"Oh..." Sea trailed off. "What is it? how do I destroy the shadow?"

"Ever heard of the saying -" Cassidy was cut off by Ali busting into the room.

"No, Cassidy. I have all of her friends, guarded by shadows. She can't win." Ali yelled looking right at Cassidy. The shadow attached to him must see Cassidy...

"I can still tell her you BRAT!" Cassidy screamed at the shadow.

"Sea, have you ever heard the saying... Kill them with kindness?" Cassidy asked.

"Cassidy, you just got Sea here into a lot of trouble..." Ali assured.

"But, what did I do? Please don't hurt me." Sea cried. Trying, and not succeeding, to get away from Ali. Ali walked over to Sea and unchained her. He jerked her up and dragged her out of the room. Sea gave a high pitched, girly scream.


	11. Are you okay?

u peps can predict most of this... good right...? pls be truthful and tell me... Would I be a good author... in your opinion.

Chapter 11

"Jack? Please don't do anything rash.(without thinking) Jack?" Jeanette asked into the darkness. She had cried for a while then she fell asleep. She woke up in the dark. She was scared. And worried.

"Jeanette, have you realized your love for me yet? Honey I need you to realize the truth." Jack said in a soft voice next to Jeanette.

"Ah! Jack, get away! I still don't love you! Let me go! I want to see Sea!" Jeanette cried, trying to move away. Only to find that she was chained(predictably! :) :]) to the wall. Around the waist, wrist, and her ankles to the floor. Her legs were in a V shape, so they ended up right next to her.

"Jeanette, we both know that you do love me. Now quit fighting it." Jack pushed, right next to her ear. Jack came in for a kiss. He went so close Jeanette could feel his breath. He was about to kiss her when she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek.

"Jack, stop, now! Please." Jeanette finished in a whisper.

"Jeanette, I love you so much -" Jack got cut off.

"JACK! Stop! You don't love me! If you loved me You would let me go! Send all of us home! I guess you just don't love me..." Jeanette trailed off trying(and succeeding) to sound hurt.

"Jeanette, I do love you. I love you so much. I - I'm afraid; to lose you." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I just don't love you... Please let us go. I'll still be your friend." Jeanette promised.

"Okay." Jack agreed. Jack got up and turned on the lights. He walked over to Jeanette and unlocked the cuffs. Jack then helped Jeanette out of the room. She rubbed her wrists and ankles.

"Can we go and get my sister and friends out. I would like to go home." Jeanette asked.

"Yes." Jack nodded.

* * *

"Ali, Please don't hurt me." Sea asked as she got dragged out of the room.

"Sea, I must do something to discourage you." 'Ali' said plainly.

"Your still on him? I have no idea what Cassidy meant. Please, Mr. Shadow man... Please just don't hurt me. FYI I am to scared, right now even, to even try and get rid of you. I mean if I try and don't succeed then I get hurt..." Sea informed.

"Still we must do something. At least to discourage Cassidy." 'Ali' said.

"Cassidy! Why do you always get **_ME_** into trouble?" Sea yelled up angerly.

"She is a little kid. What do you expect?" Ali asked back to his normal voice.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sea asked as they entered a room.

"Isolation, and pain by friends." Ali said not in his own voice.

Then suddenly, it dawned on Sea. How to destroy the shadows. The shadow attached to Ali saw that, and shoved Sea through a door where she fell about 6 feet onto a pillow.


	12. see you later Sea alone

pls answer this Q. would I be a good author. pls be honest.

thanks to...

Spottedmask12- u r always encouraging.

Skylar Owens- u need to write some stories. and Did u read A new Bob-White first?

daisyxduck- didn't think u would read! pls review more! only one from u... :(

Tisuro- thanks... (sarcasm)BFF ur not very nice... :( review more nice! that's am order!

Chapter 12

Below Sea was Melinda, Ned, Jim, Honey, Di, Rikki, and Whinnie. Honey, Di, Rikki, Whinnie, and Melinda were all huddled in a corner. Talking. Jim and Ned were sitting near them. Sea noticed that they were closer to the door. Sea knew that if someone wanted one of the girls they would have to go through a temper Jim and Ned.

Sea beat on the glass. Jim looked around. Confused.

"Up here!" Sea cried. Jim sat back down. Again Sea beat on the glass. Ned looked up to see Sea(lol) looking down. Sea saw Ned's mouth move, but heard nothing. Then Jim and all of the girls looked up. Sea was so happy. She saw smiling faces from all of them.

Then Ali crushed Sea. He zapped everyone of them until they fell to the ground.

"NO!" Sea screamed, looking away. "Ali Stop! Please!" Sea cried up.

* * *

Down on the ground everyone was screaming. Then it stopped. just like that. Melinda wasn't sure if they died or if the zapping just stopped. From the ceiling a voice came down. No one ever wanted to hear these words from this person.

"Please! Stop! Let them go, keep just me! Please just don't hurt them any more!" Sea's voice said in a shaky tone. Then as if the plead was answered, the door opened.

There stood two people motioning for everyone to come on out. Ned and Jim looked at one of them with hate and discussed.

"Leave, you can't have any one of us!" Jim and Ned called.

"Ned, Jim, it's okay come were leaving." the other person at the door, a girl, pleaded.

"How do we know that you are you and in your right mind?" Jim shot over.

"You must trust me. That is my only grantee." The girl said.

"Mel, what do you think?" Ned asked.

"Let's go." Melinda decided. They group left the room.

up above Sea was relived to see them leaving. Tomorrow she would go through with the plan to escape, and destroy the shadow.


	13. Sea is home

readers, I will have orig. stories from me under Queen Sea ! please visit and read... if u review on there please put ur pen name from this site. thanks. I'm going to take a brake from this site and go to fictionpress after i am done with this story... sorry...

Chapter 13

The next day Sea woke up. She knew that all of this would pain her. Her dad, Ali,_ was_ evil, but she must get away. She would go through plan _KILL SHADOW_. Sure it didn't have the best name, but so what? She would get home.

The ceiling opened up to revel white coats. _Ug._

"Get me Ali! Now!" Sea yelled up.

"Sorry hon, he doesn't want to see you." one of them said.

"Well, then you might as well go away. I won't participate. I will fight you." Sea informs.

"No? Well, do we need to get Bob, and Bill from last time back?" the person threatened. "Ali can hear you, you know."

"Dad! I want to talk to you!" Sea cried to the ceiling.

A moment later Ali popped his head in. "What is it Sea?"

"Can I go home, Daddy?" Sea asked sweetly.

"Y-Yes." Ali said, I know that the shadow was trying to tell him to say no. _But, parents can't resist their children's love. Especially when it's Daddy's little princess... Come on Ali, beat the shadow..._

"Now?" Sea asks.

"Y-Yes, No." Ali says, he shadows starting to beat him. That can't happen!

"Please,_ Daddy?_ Please, can _we_ go home now?" Sea sounded as sweet as she possibly could.

"yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes, No. I mean, I don't know, Yes, if -" Ali was interrupted by an exploding sound... Coming from him! A bright light was shinning.

When it went away, Sea was scared, What if the shadow won? She would be in big trouble... Ali please have won. To Sea's delight, Ali won the inner battle.

"Yes, Sea let me take you home to... Jim, and Melinda." Ali said after a moment.

"Are you serious?" Sea exclaimed. Sea had thought Ali would take her home to her real mother or at the very least take her to live with him. But this... This was better!

"Yes, I'm serious. And sense you came from two different dimensions, you came no travel between the two. Freely. you can play and have fun with Melinda then go and Help the Bob-Whites on there mysteries. The time between the two worlds will be the same." Ali informs.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so lucky!" Sea gets serious again. "If I went to my house in Trixie's world, Then came back, would I end up In Melinda's house?" sea asked.

"Ah... Yes , you would." Ali replies.

"Okay bye!" Sea disappears.

* * *

An hour and A half later Sea appeared in Melinda's living room.

"Sea!" everyone yelled.

"I can go between Trixie's world, and Melinda's world! Any time I want!" Sea squeaked.

"Don't you mean -" Daisy started.

"Both of your worlds?" Everyone finished.

"Yes!" Sea exclaimed. "Bob-Whites, I'm taking y'all home. Then I'm going to stay with Melinda for a little."

After sea took all of the Bob-Whites home she came back to Melinda's house.

"Mom, Dad!" Sea yelled.

"In the living room!" Melinda called her voice shaky. Sea ran into the living room to see a ghost causing a lot of trouble. it was the young Jack. from the first time she met him. _Not again..._


	14. Jack is gone

last ch. I wasn't planing to write this ch so it's short.

Chapter 14

"Jack!" Sea called to him. Jack stopped making a causing trouble and looked at Sea.

"What do you want?" Jack spat at Sea.

"Are you looking for Jeanette?" Jack nodded.

"She's not here, she went home." Sea informed. "Why don't you wait for her in the light?" Sea offered.

"Okay." Jack answered in a childish voice. Jack left and went into the light.


End file.
